Imagine That
by YoursAlways
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots about Kagome and the many Asahina brothers. Prompts taken from Tumblr's Imagine Your OTP blog. Ratings will vary by chapter.
1. Hikaru

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Brothers Conflict and make no money from these writings.

* * *

Imagine That

Chapter One: Hikaru  
Rating: T

It was the middle of winter, nearing Christmas, and Kagome sat in bed shivering. Their apartment didn't have the best heating system, and the space heater that they'd gotten just wasn't cutting it during the cold nights.

Lying on her side, curled into a tight ball, Kagome reached down to untwist the fabric of her sweatpants and grumbled in agitation. She hated wearing heavy clothes to bed. Her pants legs and sleeves always twisted around her limbs uncomfortably as she tossed and turned to get comfortable. Kagome turned over in a huff, pulling the thick blankets around her more tightly, and stared sadly at the empty space beside her in bed. "He's coming home tomorrow, he's coming home tomorrow," she chanted softly to herself only to frown when she saw her breath puff out in front of her. Again, she reached down to untwist her pants leg.

The next day, Hikaru arrived home just after the sun had set. He'd been on a trip to gather resources for his latest book, and he'd been gone for a little more than a week. It had been a tiring trip and he was more than ready to sleep in his own bed with his lovely girlfriend. He inserted his key into the door lock and was just about to turn it when the door swung open, pulling the keys from his hands.

Hikaru looked up and saw Kagome frowning at him. "Hello love," he greeted with a smile. He knew that his amusement at her "grumpy face" would only rile her up further, but she was just too adorable. They'd met at his publisher's office where she worked as a junior editor. He'd been smitten from the beginning, but it had taken a while for him to convince her to go out with him. It helped a lot after she realized that he was actually a man.

"Don't you "hello love" me, mister!" Kagome fumed. "It is _freezing_ in here!"

"I can't really do anything about that," Hikaru pointed out as he retrieved his keys from the door and stepped inside.

"No, but you _know_ I can't sleep when it's this cold!" She continued. "Why were you away for so long?"

Setting down his bag and shrugging out of his faux-leather jacket, Hikaru answered, "It took longer than expected to gather everything that I needed."

Kagome pouted a little. She wanted to be mad, but she knew that his research was important. It was made him so amazing and successful at what he did.

Hikaru looked down at Kagome and smiled at the way her bottom lip stuck out just the slightest bit. Suddenly feeling playful, he leaned down and nipped at the exposed lip before bringing her closer and kissing her tenderly. When he pulled back and saw her face flush a little, he knew he'd done his job. The pout disappeared and Kagome smiled for the first time since he'd gotten home. "I missed you," he told her in his natural voice's deep register.

"I missed you, too," she confessed though the statement was punctuated with a large yawn. "Sorry," she said as she rubbed her tired eyes. "I haven't been sleeping well."

Examining her a little more closely, Hikaru felt a twinge of guilt as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes that hadn't been there before his trip. "Come on," he said as he took her hand and lead her into their bedroom. There, he helped her out of her sweater and sweatpants, leaving her in only her underwear. He quickly slid out of his dress and tights as well before he climbed into bed and lifted the blankets in a silent invitation.

Kagome practically dove under the covers and snuggled up to her lover's chest. It may have been cold in the room, but Hikaru naturally exuded a ridiculous amount of body heat. She was able to sleep in minimal clothing, feel his smooth skin against hers, and stay warm all at the same time. It was the only way to sleep in her opinion.

As Kagome sighed in contentment and relaxed in his embrace, Hikaru ran his fingers through her long hair in an effort to lull her into sleep. "How did you ever sleep before I came along?" He asked softly in a teasing voice.

Just on the edge of consciousness, Kagome sleepily replied, "Poorly."

Hikaru chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and settled in for a good night's rest as well. There really was no place like home.


	2. Ukyo

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Brothers Conflict and make no money from these writings. I also don't own the song mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: Ukyo  
Rating: K

Kagome watched as her grandfather grumbled under his breath while her mother straightened his tie for pictures. She knew that he had wanted her to have a traditional Shinto ceremony at their family shrine, but she and Ukyo had opted instead for a more modern, Western-style wedding in a church. Her bridesmaids were adjusting the train on her dress for the next picture when she caught her grandfather's eye. Despite all of the man's objections and complaints, she saw him smile tenderly at her and blink away the misty tears in his eyes. She smiled back at him and had to turn away before she started crying as well.

Glancing around, Kagome saw her new husband with their photographer's assistant as they took pictures with him and his twelve brothers in the light of the setting sun. Her attention was brought back to the head photographer when he called out, "Okay ladies, close together and big smiles!" The flash went off and all of the women held their poses so that several shots could be taken from a couple angles. When they finally relaxed, they all turned to look at the group of brothers who were laughing together.

"You make him really happy, Kagome," a soft voice said beside her. Turning, Kagome smiled brightly at her sister-in-law. Ema had first come to work at her advertising office as an intern, but they had become fast friends despite their age gap.

"He makes me happy, too," Kagome told her. It was actually through Ema that they'd met. Ema had invited her over to watch a movie featuring one of their favorite actors. They'd set themselves up in the spacious living room and were just preparing to press play when Ukyo had entered with drinks and snacks. Kagome still laughed a little when she remembered how he'd almost tripped and spilled his tray when they first made eye contact. He really was awkward sometimes, but once they had warmed up to each other his sweet nature had won her over quickly.

Remembering a question that had been burning in the back of her mind for weeks, Kagome turned back to Ema and asked, "Did he happen to tell you what he chose for our first dance? I've been asking, but he says that it's a surprise."

Ema blinked wide brown eyes as she shook her head. "He hasn't told me, either. I don't think he told anyone other than the reception's DJ," she answered just as clueless as Kagome.

Kagome would have tried to hazard a guess as she was confident that she knew her husband well, but she knew that Ukyo could still surprise her when he really wanted to.

"Okay, can we get the groom over here, please?" The photographer called as he waved the men over the join the women. "We're just going to get a few more shots of the bride and groom together and then we'll be ready to head over to the reception," he told them. "Alright guys, show us how in love you are," the man teased.

Ukyo pulled Kagome to his side and held her closely while the photographer snapped pictures continuously. Leaning down to Kagome's ear, he spoke softly, "You look beautiful."

Kagome beamed and could hear the photographer mention what a handsome couple they made. Stretching up as high as she could, she whispered back to him, "You too."

This caused the normally calm and composed Ukyo to fully laugh at his petite bride. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but think of how lucky he was. She completed and complemented him in every way. Where he was reserved, she was free and outgoing. He was her rock while she was his wings. For once uncaring of their friends and family watching, Ukyo leaned down and captured his wife's lips in a tender kiss. He could feel her lips stretch into a smile as her friends 'aww'ed while his brothers whistled.

When they parted, their faces remained close, foreheads touching. "So are you going to tell me what song you chose?" Kagome asked him with an eager smile. It was the only thing in the wedding planning that Ukyo had insisted he do completely on his own, and he had kept his choice a well-guarded secret.

"You've waited all this time," he answered. "A little longer isn't going to hurt you."

"You never know," Kagome warned him as she pulled back to look at him fully. "I might be the first to just drop dead of anticipation. Then we'll be a cautionary tale for all future couples."

Ukyo smiled knowingly at her hyperbole before he said, "I feel safe enough having Masaomi here to revive you to keep it a secret for just a while longer."

Twilight was closing in around them as the sun's vibrant oranges and pinks faded into the moon's more subdued blues. The wedding party and their families made their way over to the gauzy white tents with portable wooden floors that had been set up for the reception.

Kagome could hardly contain her excitement as they were served dinner, and she could practically feel her insides vibrating as they cut the cake. With every passing minute, the anticipation and anxiety mounted. They were approaching the one aspect of the wedding that she'd had absolutely no control or input on. As the DJ announced that it was time for their first dance as a married couple, Ukyo lead Kagome smoothly into the middle of the dancefloor. He held one of her hands in his as he placed the other at her waist and pulled her close. Kagome could feel her heart pounding so hard in nervousness and excitement that she was sure she would faint. But when the music started, her heart nearly stopped completely.

The first few soft guitar chords and Kagome instantly knew the song as Ukyo lead them in a gentle sway. Taking a deep breath to hold the tears back, Kagome laughed around the tightness in her chest and throat. ""I See The Light?"" She questioned him. Out of all the songs she could ever think of, she never would have guessed that he would pick something from an animated film.

Ukyo smiled proudly knowing that he had not only chosen the perfect song but had completely surprised Kagome with his choice. "I'll admit that I was skeptical when you first talked me into watching that 'Tangled' movie," he began in his explanation. "But from the moment I heard this song, I realized that it encapsulated everything that I feel about you…about us."

That simple explanation opened the floodgates. It wouldn't matter how many deep breaths she took, there was no way for Kagome to hold back her tears. Ukyo was normally so reserved that he more often than not told her that he loved her with actions rather than words. But he'd just done it with both in the most perfect way on their wedding day. In that moment, Kagome was glad that she had bought the waterproof versions of all of her makeup. Leaning into Ukyo's shoulder Kagome cried and occasionally laughed from the overwhelming flood of emotions.

When the song ended, Ukyo extracted a handkerchief from his pocket and gently dabbed at the tears still running down his bride's face. "Did I choose well?" He asked already knowing the answer from her reaction.

Kagome had thought that she finally had her tears under control, but with that one question she started crying again. "Yes," she laughed in a water voice. "You know you probably made me ruin my makeup, right?"

"You're still beautiful," Ukyo reassured her with a chaste kiss.

"You too," she told him with a small sniffle.


	3. Yusuke

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Brothers Conflict and make no money from these writings.

* * *

Imagine That

Chapter Three: Yusuke  
Rating: T

"Oh, how cute are you?" Kagome cooed from where she sat on the small rug of her apartment. She laughed when the puppy in front of her tossed his head around before barking playfully almost as if in response.

On the couch, Yusuke pouted. He and Kagome had been together for about two years. After Ema had transferred to a university in Kyushu to be closer to Subaru, he'd been pretty depressed and had thought about quitting school and just getting a job somewhere. But Ukyo had made him promise to at least finish out the next semester, for which he was already registered, and reconsider quitting. It was in that semester that things had changed for him.

He'd had Biology that semester, and after getting lost in the science building had shown up late to their first lab. It had appeared as though everyone else had already partnered off when he caught sight of one girl sitting on her own at a table in the back corner. She was glancing around at all of the other pairs, looking as equally nervous and unsure as he felt. He'd approached her table and asked if anyone was sitting in the empty seat next to her. He could see the relief flood into her posture as she smiled brightly at him and urged him to take a seat. The rest was history.

Over the years he'd heard her mention wanting a puppy, and they had discussed all of the breeds that she might like. She was in her last year of studying to be a veterinarian and had an absolute obsession with dogs. He'd been shocked to learn that she'd only ever had one very overweight cat for a pet. But then, several weeks prior, her mother had called to let her know that the cat she'd had since she was a little girl had died.

Kagome had been inconsolable at first and depressed for some time after. That was when he'd gotten the big idea. Her birthday was coming up soon. He'd get her a puppy to help ease her loss. After days of wracking his brain to recall all of their conversations on dog breeds, he finally settled on one and managed to track down a breeder that had puppies. It was still a couple of weeks until Kagome's birthday, but he figured that an it wouldn't hurt if her present was a little early.

When he'd shown up at her door with a fluffy, white Samoyed puppy, complete with a red bow, Kagome had practically melted. Yusuke had gladly accepted the many hugs and kisses as she excitedly tried to pick out a name for the little guy. Even he had to admit that the fluff ball was pretty cute. But he was slowly starting to regret his gift idea.

"Maru," Kagome called to the puppy. "Come here, baby."

"I used to be "baby,"" Yusuke grumbled as his pout deepened. He was _not_ jealous of a dog. Or he wouldn't admit to it, anyway.

"What?" Kagome called over her shoulder.

"I said, why did you name him Maru?" Yusuke lied though he had been curious about the name.

Kagome hummed for a moment in thought as she scooped the wiggly puppy up into her arms. "I guess it's a mix of a personal joke and an homage," she answered as she smoothly stood up, Maru cradled in her arms getting his belly scratched. Coming to plop down on the couch next to her fiery-haired boyfriend, she poked his cheek and asked, "What's wrong, Mr. Grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy," Yusuke said flatly as he glared at his feet. He jumped a little when he felt a little wet tongue lap at his cheek several times. Looking over at Kagome, he saw her smiling at him happily.

"Not anymore, you're not. It's a scientific fact that it's impossible to be grumpy after puppy kisses," Kagome announced matter-of-factly.

Yusuke was quiet for a moment before he smirked and said, "That not the kind of kiss I was hoping for."

Grinning, Kagome set Maru down on the couch between them and leaned in closer to him. Her long fingers touched under his chin and guided him in closer for a sweet, slow kiss. As she pulled back, she asked, "How was that?"

"Perfect," Yusuke answered as his cheeks tinted a the lightest shade of pink. Two years and she still had that effect on him.

Kagome picked up Maru and held him up so that he obstructed all of her face but her eyes. Waving his little paw for him, she said in a cutesy voice, "Good, because we love you, Daddy!"

Yusuke raised a red brow at her antics as she batted her large blue eyes at him over the top of Maru's fluffy head. Suddenly, his face drained of color and he choked out, "Daddy?"

"Mmhmm!" Kagome hummed as she lowered Maru back down to her lap. "Mommy," she said pointing to herself. "Daddy," she said pointing to him. "And Baby," she ended by tweaking one of Maru's ears.

Yusuke breathed quite possibly the biggest sigh of relief in all of human history as his face returned to the right color and he relaxed back into the couch.

"Baby number one, anyway," Kagome added as she went back to playing with Maru's little feet. She laughed loudly when she heard Yusuke choke and begin coughing beside her.


	4. Masaomi

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Brothers Conflict and make no money from these writings.

* * *

Imagine That

Chapter Four: Masaomi  
Rating: K

The mall was bustling with people as Masaomi watched Wataru drag Kagome through the crowds. He chuckled as his girlfriend quickly apologized to the people that his youngest brother almost ran into in his hurry.

Kagome had come to the Sunrise Residence for lunch several days prior. When she had arrived, he had been at the dining room table with his sewing kit making repairs to his rabbit plush. As she walked into the room, Wataru had been whining about wanting to make his own plush like Masaomi had with his rabbit. Masaomi hadn't wanted to dash Wataru's hopes or creativity, but he worried about the hyper child handling sharp needles and scissors. But luckily, Kagome had been his savior.

"Wataru," Kagome had addressed the pink-haired boy as she sat down with them. "You know Masa is very busy with his work at the hospital, right?" When she saw Wataru bob his head up and down, she smiled and continued, "Well it takes a long time and a lot of practice to get as good at sewing as Masa. So how about until he has time to properly teach you, we go somewhere else that you can make your own plush without needing to know how to sew?"

And that was how they ended up at the Build-A-Bear Workshop on his day off from the hospital. As the three of them walked into the store, he heard a couple of the workers mention what a cute family they were. Looking over at where Kagome and Wataru were trying to select their stuffed animals, he smiled warmly and thought, '_One day.'_ He joined them when Kagome waved him over eagerly. "Can you not decide which one you want?" He asked as he looked over the many choices.

"No, no, I already have mine. See?" She told him as held up the bear she'd selected. "You have to pick yours!"

"Mine?" He asked a little surprised.

"We're all doing this together, remember?" She told him as she and Wataru each held up their chosen animals; Kagome holding a bear, Wataru holding a rabbit.

Chuckling, Masaomi nodded and easily gave in to the two people he doted on most in the world. "Fine, fine," he told them as he carefully picked his own bear.

"On to the next station!" Kagome said excitedly as she and Wataru ran to the next station hand-in-hand.

Masaomi followed behind at a more subdued pace, but his fun came from watching the two in front of him. They talked animatedly with each other about what clothes and accessories they might pick and what they might name their creations.

Kagome was only a couple of years younger than he was, but she managed to remain young at heart. It made children gravitate towards her and allowed her to understand their needs and wants easily. He supposed it was one of the things that made her very good at her job. It was how they'd originally met. She was a children's social worker that he occasionally saw around the hospital, but they had formally met when he'd been forced to call her office due to suspected abuse involving one of his patients. It certainly hadn't been the best circumstances to meet someone under. But after she had talked to the child and explained to the parents that the boy was going to a foster home while the abuse was investigated, she had made her way to his office to check on him.

Apparently, she had noticed how distressed the idea of a being abused made him and wanted to make sure that he was alright as well. They had talked for a little while, and Kagome had made a point to stop and say hello to him every time she was at the hospital after that. Seeing her work with children who were going through terrible times in their lives made him grow to respect her. Watching her do her job with compassion made him want to know her better. And so he had asked her out on a date. And then another. And another.

Kagome and Wataru held the little red hearts in their hands and then kissed them before putting them in their stuffed animals. Once all three of their bears were stuffed, given hearts, and sewn up, they went their separate ways to pick out their clothes and accessories. He was having a difficult time trying to figure out how to dress his bear and looked over to Kagome in hopes of some inspiration. Then it hit him. Browsing the clothes, he found a pretty dress that resembled a sundress that he had seen on many dates to the park for picnics. A few other little accessories and his bear was finished. He eventually met up with Kagome and Wataru by the station where they would officially name their bears.

"So," Kagome began as she tried to see the bear he held in his hand. "Can I see?"

Holding out the little stuffed animal, he watched as Kagome blinked several times and tilted her head as she looked closer at the little bear's dress. She opened her mouth as though to say something before she closed it again and instead began to giggle. When her giggles grew into laughter, Masaomi looked at his creation thinking that he'd some something wrong. "What's wrong with it?" He asked unable to finding anything amiss.

"Nothing," Kagome gasped as she shook her head. Collecting herself and wiping a tear from her eye, she held out her own bear for his inspection. Her bear was dressed in a lab coat with a little stethoscope and had a plastic lollipop sticking out of one of the coat's pockets.

As the realization that they had both created teddy bears of each other sank in, he began to chuckle as well.

Wataru watched as the adults laughed at seemingly nothing and couldn't help but think that grown-ups were a little weird sometimes.


	5. Tsubaki and Azusa

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Brothers Conflict and make no money from these writings.

* * *

Imagine That

Chapter Five: Tsubaki and Azusa  
Rating: T? M? Somewhere in between?

There she was, literally bending over backwards for her bosses, and she _still_ wasn't going to get a raise. After graduating, Kagome had searched high and low for a job in her chosen field: news production. But with every position that she applied for, she was always told that she just didn't have the experience that they were looking for. How was she supposed to get experience when nobody would hire her?!

Then a friend she'd made in one of the offices recommended that she head over to a studio that dealt primarily in animation. It wasn't news, but she might be able to get some production experience under her belt. Deciding that she would take absolutely anything offered to her so that she could at least pay her bills, Kagome booked it over to the address given to her. She was then promptly told that they didn't have any openings for her either. Dejected and trying not to cry until she got home, she was about to turn and leave the office when an elderly man with a kind smile called out to her. He had apparently overheard the conversation and had a job to offer her. He told her about how he was the manager for two young and talented voice actors who were becoming increasingly popular and more and more busy. And that was how Kagome became the personal assistant to Tsubaki and Azusa Asahina.

"Guys," she whined. "I really only came over here to drop off your new scripts."

"Don't be like that, Kagome," Tsubaki grinned at her cheekily. "You work so hard, and you deserve some fun."

"I have to agree, Kagome," Azusa broke in as he reached over to flick the little spinner next to the mat they were on. "Besides, we wanted to try this out and it's supposed to be more fun when more people play."

"That's another thing," Kagome said in confusion. "Where did you get this thing?" She asked looking down at the plastic white mat dotted with large, brightly colored circles.

"Tsubaki, right hand on yellow," Azusa interrupted to call out his brother's challenge. Tsubaki had to twist a little and cross both of his arms under him, but he managed get where he needed to be. "And to answer your question, Kagome, the game is something Wataru recently received for his birthday. We were both in recording when the others played, so we thought that we'd try it out while everyone else was at school and work today."

"At the same time that I would _conveniently_ be dropping by with your scripts," Kagome deadpanned. Their teasing and games used to make her blush and get flustered, but over time she had grown used to their antics.

"It's great how things just work out sometimes!" Tsubaki laughed as he watched Azusa try to bring his knee to his chest so that his foot could be on the dot directly under him. He looked like a runner in a starting position.

Spinning the pointed again, Azusa called out, "Kagome, left food on green."

Kagome sighed as she looked around at her options before sliding her foot back onto the dot under her butt. "This outfit was not meant for this game," she mumbled to herself as she reached up with one hand to tug her skirt back into place. She was just thankful that she'd had a hair tie with her so that she could pull her long locks up into a messy bun before the game started.

Tsubaki and Azusa glanced at each other over Kagome's stomach. They hadn't expected her to be as good at the game as she was. It turned out that she was quite limber and in good enough shape to hold the odd poses required. And neither of the brothers were what anyone would call "gracious losers." A silent message passed between them and they both nodded in agreement. It was time to cheat a little.

"Tsubaki, right hand on red," Azusa called out to his brother.

For his part, Tsubaki twisted into his new position. With his new vantage point, he leaned in just close enough to plant a small kiss on the back of Kagome's knee.

Kagome squeaked and tried to look at the white-haired brother as she cried out in surprise, "Tsubaki?! What in the world was that?"

Neither brother answered her as Azusa spun the little pointed again, and shifted into position. While Kagome was distracted with trying to look at his twin, Azusa leaned in close and kissed Kagome's exposed throat.

"Azusa!" Kagome shrieked as her face flushed a lovely shade of tomato.

"Yes, Kagome?" Azusa answered in a calm voice. "Oh, you appear feverish. Are you okay?"

Growling at his feigned innocence, Kagome snapped, "You know exactly what's wrong!"

"You seem tense, Kagome," Tsubaki added. "You should really relax. It's a good thing we decided to play a game. Right, Azusa?"

"Indeed," the black-haired twin agreed.

As Azusa called out her next move, Kagome tried to get as far from the two brothers as possible, which really wasn't very far considering they were basically a tangle of limbs at this point. The next kiss, from Tsubaki she thought, landed on her calf.

And so their game continued. She would try to move away from the brothers while they would move closer to cage her between them. The small kisses continued with each turn as well; her arm, her shoulder, her neck, her hip, an exposed bit of midriff, the backside of her knee again. All the while Kagome's blush continued to deepen in embarrassment and a tiny bit of excitement. Honestly, how could she not feel the tiny thrills that rushed through her as the two incredibly handsome brothers assaulted her body with kisses. Eventually she was reduced to a panting, light-headed mess that was more than a little weak in the knees.

As Tsubaki settled into his new position and placed a light kiss on her shin, Azusa called out her next move. Looking around, Kagome almost groaned. She only had one possible way to move. She slid her foot around Azusa's leg to settle her foot on the nearest free dot of the correct color. Unfortunately, this new position left her in a very open and vulnerable position to Tsubaki. For what seemed like the hundredth time, she cursed her skirt. She just knew that Tsubaki could see her panties from where he was, and she desperately hoped that he wouldn't say anything.

While Tsubaki didn't mention her underwear, Kagome almost would have taken his commentary over what he actually did.

Tsubaki smirked to himself as he thought, '_Game over.'_ Leaning in for what he was sure would be the final attack, he exhaled hotly over Kagome's inner thigh and saw her shudder. His smirk turned into a full-on grin as he placed his kiss where his breath had touched and punctuated his victory with a small nibble to the sensitive skin.

Kagome was helpless to stop the cry that escaped her throat as her knees and elbows buckled and sent her collapsing to the mat. On her way down, her legs managed to trip up the brothers causing them to come tumbling down on top of her as well.

Azusa and Tsubaki both chuckled as Kagome's hands flew to her face that was growing redder by the second. For her part, Kagome was mortified that her bosses had heard her make such a sound. They had known exactly what they were doing to her. Those jerks.

The twins smiled down at Kagome from where they leaned over her prone form. "Kagome?" Tsubaki inquired softly but in a slightly deeper voice than the one he usually used. "What do you want to do now?"

Kagome's stomach twisted and turned as she peeked out from between her fingers to see Tsubaki and Azusa looking down at her expectantly. It was then that she noticed the light blush staining each of their faces as well. Looking between them, she meekly suggested, "Round two?"


	6. Natsume

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Brothers Conflict and make no money from these writings.

* * *

Imagine That

Chapter Six: Natsume  
Rating: K

Cold air brushed against his face, and Natsume quickly grabbed what he wanted from the grocery store's large freezer before straightening and shutting the door. He was just about to drop his treat into the shopping cart when Kagome came up to him practically skipping.

"I got the ice cream," she told him happily as she showed off her chosen dessert.

"That's okay, I already got it," he assured her as he held up the carton that he'd just picked up. They had just moved in together and it was their first time grocery shopping as a couple. Something about the small chore had made Kagome borderline giddy. When asked about it, she had replied that it finally made it feel official that they were taking this next step in their relationship.

But as they stood in the frozen foods section of the grocery store and stared at each other's ice cream selections, they realized that they had run into a small problem. "Vanilla?" Kagome had asked him as though he were the crazy one in this situation.

"Chocolate?" He asked her in return.

"What's wrong with chocolate?" She asked as she put one hand on her hip.

"Aside from the fact that it's not vanilla?" Natsume asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Chocolate is perfect," Kagome immediately defended. "It's sweet and creamy and has proven health benefits."

Natsume gave her a look that let her know that he wasn't buying it. "That's pretty much just for dark chocolate, not chocolate ice cream."

"Fine then," Kagome said as she changed tactics. "It's good for your inner child."

"I'm an adult and so are you," he informed her.

"Oh, come on. You work for a gaming company. You have to have an inner child," Kagome insisted.

Natsume decided not to answer that and instead to bring focus back to his preferred ice cream flavor. "And what about vanilla? It's just as sweet and creamy as chocolate but not as overbearing. And it's perfectly complemented by any topping that you want."

"Oh, that's just not true," Kagome denied as she glared lightly at the orange-haired man. How in the world had they not noticed this about each other before this point? Kagome was just about to speak again when a small cough to the side caught the couple's attention.

Natsume and Kagome both turned to look at who had coughed and found a small, elderly woman. The woman smiled at the young couple knowingly as she asked, "Young love, hm? It's so nice to see that there are some things that will never change." Neither Kagome nor Natsume knew quiet what to say in response and simply looked at each other before looking back to the elderly woman as she stepped closer to them. "Why don't you try this instead?" She asked them as she handed Kagome a container of neapolitan ice cream, taking the chocolate and vanilla from Kagome and Natsume respectively.

The couple watched in silent surprise as the woman put back the ice creams that they'd originally chosen and left the aisle without another word. Looking back at each other and then at the new ice cream that Kagome still held, they smiled. Vanilla and chocolate in the same container with a strawberry buffer. It was slow and started with a small giggle from Kagome, but soon both of them were laughing at their first fight and its resolution.

The woman had been right. Young couples had been squabbling over trivial things for generations. The key was learning to compromise. Even if the compromise was just a strawberry buffer.


	7. Subaru

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Brothers Conflict and make no money from these writings.

* * *

Imagine That

Chapter Seven: Subaru  
Rating: T? M? I'm not sure again. Probably T.

When Kagome awoke, it was to an empty bed. Grabbing her cell phone and checking the time, she saw that she had slept in much later than she usually did. As she stretched out her muscles, she figured it wasn't such a big deal. After all, she and Subaru hadn't gone to sleep until well into the early morning hours.

Sitting up sleepily, Kagome listened to the sounds of Subaru's apartment and heard the shower running. She bit her lip as a playful idea struck her. The blankets were pushed away from her body and she quietly slid from the bed. Making her way to the bathroom, she slowly pushed open the door and began to pull Subaru's large t-shirt, which she had slept in, over her head to drop on the cold bathroom tile.

Kagome had to stop and yawn before she proceeded with her plan. She pulled aside the curtain just enough to peek and make sure that Subaru's back was to her before she slipped into the shower and grinned at what would come next. In an instant, not having noticed the suspicious lack of steam in the bathroom, Kagome quickly stepped forward to wrap her arms around Subaru and press herself flush against his body.

It only took a moment, about as long as it took for Kagome to gasp, for her to realize her mistake. Her body and mind were shocked awake as the almost ice-cold water hit her arms and ran down Subaru's body onto hers. With a surprised squeal, Kagome tried to back away from the frigid water, but the smooth bottom of the shower made it hard for her to keep her balance. With nothing to grab onto and Subaru still too surprised and confused by her sneak attack, Kagome slipped and fell out of the shower and onto the hard bathroom floor.

"Kagome?" Subaru asked quickly as his mind pieced together what had happened. He blushed a little seeing her sprawled out, naked, on the floor. But the pained look on her face made him focus on her well-being instead. "Are you okay?" He asked as he quickly and carefully stepped from the shower to kneel beside her.

"Ow," Kagome moaned a little as she reached back to rub her tailbone. "I think so," she finally answered as she looked up him. "I didn't know you took cold showers."

"I only take warm showers with you because that's what you like," he answered her. Seeing that she did appear to be mostly unharmed and feeling relief spread through him, Subaru did his best to fight the smile that threatened to break out across his face. He _tried_ anyway.

Kagome frowned up at her boyfriend as she heard the first few low chuckles. "It's not funny!" She cried, doing her best not to laugh as well. "I think I might have bruised my butt."

Still trying to not outright laugh, Subaru stood and offered Kagome a hand up. "Come on," he told her with an understanding smile. He pulled her back over to the shower and adjusted the temperature before coaxing her inside. When the curtain was closed again, Subaru backed Kagome into the stream of warm water and wrapped his arms around her to massage her lower back. "Better?" He asked as he looked down into her blue eyes.

Kagome smiled at the concern in Subaru's dark eyes. It was nice to feel loved, even if she was occasionally laughed at. Smirking a little, she decided to get a little payback. Subaru was still incredibly easy to embarrass when it came to certain, _intimate_ things. "Actually," she said as she felt his large hands rub gently circles just above her injured butt. "If you could massage a little lower, that would feel great." Predictably, Subaru blushed a little as his eyes widened and it was Kagome's turn to laugh.


	8. Azusa

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Brothers Conflict and make no money from these writings.

* * *

Imagine That

Chapter Eight: Azusa  
Rating: T? M? I'd lean towards M.

'_Well,'_ Azusa thought. '_That actually explains a lot.'_

Months ago, when Azusa had first met Kagome, he'd still been in his slightly bitter slump over Tsubaki being the one to win Ema's heart. But as much as his heart hurt at the time, he was now able to look back and be very glad that he lost that particular competition with his brother. It allowed him to find someone who made him truly happy. Even if she and their relationship did have their quirks.

In his opinion, Kagome was one of a kind. She was lovely inside and out with the wit and sense of humor to match. She challenged him on a level that few people other than Tsubaki were capable of. It hadn't taken him very long to fall hard.

But there were a few things that he had always wondered about. Things that he was never able to get straight answers to. For one, even through the summer, Kagome insisted on wearing long-sleeved shirts. She even wore jeans most of the time, and on the occasions that she wore skirts, she would pair them with opaque leggings. Another thing that had puzzled him was the sudden shyness she would display from time to time. Normally, she was energetic, outgoing, and affectionate. But she always seemed to start shutting him out when their more intimate moments would begin to escalate past making out.

Now, though, things made a little more sense.

They had been out on one of their usual dates; dinner and a movie. It had been fun, but he'd noticed that Kagome had seemed a little tense. The big surprise had come when he had walked her home to her small apartment and she had invited him up to stay the night. And that had lead to where they were now. He hovered over her body as she remained completely still, staring up at him in a mixture of apprehension and fear.

Azusa blinked a few times before he reached over and picked up his glasses from Kagome's nightstand. The only light in the room came from the streetlights outside the bedroom window, but even so he was still able to make out some of the details of the ink that covered much of Kagome's skin. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked her quietly as his long fingers hovered over one of the illustrations in fascination.

Suddenly feeling very exposed, Kagome sat up and pulled the sheets to cover her chest. "I was afraid of how you would react," she answered quietly. "A lot of people look at me like I'm a deviant or a thug, and I didn't think I could handle that from you."

Now that she was sitting up, Azusa moved closer to her side and noticed that her tattoos not only covered much of her arms and sides, but they also spread over most of her back. From where the sheets rode up, he could even see some on her thighs. While tattoos weren't uncommon in the day and age, they were still frowned upon by many. Especially when the designs were this extensive. Despite being insanely curious about the designs themselves, Azusa gently asked, "What made you decide to get them?"

Kagome looked up at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. He hadn't rejected her. Not yet, at least. Taking a deep breath, she reached over to her nightstand and turned on the small lamp that was there. She then turned her back to him and pulled her hair over her shoulder and out of the way. "This one," she explained softly as she touched the light pink, sparkling orb that had been permanently etched into the skin at the base of her neck. "It's the first one I got. My friends had wanted to get tattoos, silly things like butterflies or birds, and they talked me into going with them. I wanted something that meant something though."

"So what does it mean?" Azusa asked as he lightly traced his fingers over the circle. He had to admire the artistic talent that went into it. While it appeared to be a simple circle, the way it was colored and shaded made it obvious that it was a picture of a pearlescent orb.

"You already know that I grew up on a shrine," she told him. "But there are legends connected to my family's shrine that are very important to me. They were a part of me while I was growing up. And now I'll always have them with me."

In truth, Kagome had always had a difficult time adjusting to living in the modern era again. The jewel was gone, her friends were sealed five hundred years away, and some days it felt like everything had just been a dream. But when she got the Jewel of Four Souls tattooed onto her neck, there was something cathartic in the action. The initial pain brought back the reality of what she had gone through. When it was finished and she looked at it in the mirror, it felt like she had part of her old life back. She would never doubt it again. She would never forget. And from there, one small tattoo had grown into many. She had used her body to record the lives and adventures of her and her friends. Not to mention they had been a nice way to cover up some of her more unsightly scars.

And she had never doubted herself until she met Azusa. If he turned her away, it would be the first and only instance of regret in her decision. Swallowing in an attempt to moisten her suddenly dry throat, Kagome waited for his reaction. Things were quiet in the room for a long moment before she felt Azusa's lips gently touch the circle on her neck. In that moment, Kagome could have cried. She probably would have if Azusa hadn't spoken up.

"What about the rest of them? What are the stories behind them?" He asked as he looked over the rest of the pictures that were woven together in a dramatic tale.

The rest of the evening was spent with Kagome explaining each tattoo in detail. Below the jewel on her neck, a large tree with a well in front of it took up a large portion of her upper back. There were illustrations of people as warriors and even some in Buddhist and Shinto robes. Dark clouds of purple and black swirled along the edges in areas and a few demons were done in great detail. But they weren't the usual demons of Hell seen in Japanese tattoos. One was a fox with blazes of blue flames around it. Another was a large dog demon who appeared to part of the clouds themselves. If he looked carefully, Azusa could make out was seemed like a small girl at its feet. They were all incredibly detailed and amazing.

As Kagome took him on the journey of the jewel on her neck and the people trying to protect it, Azusa traced his fingers over the lines and swirls decorating her body. He trailed soft hands and gentle kisses over every inch of ink. He wanted her to know that this didn't take away from how he saw her. On the contrary, if anything, it added to her beauty and piqued his interest in her even more.

For her part, Kagome felt like she was drowning in her emotions. They tightened her chest and threatened to choke her. She shared with Azusa a deeper and more intimate part of her than anything physical. And the whole while, he ran his hands over her reverently. Though she hadn't told him expressly, it was like he just knew how important this part of her was. He didn't interrupt, he didn't second guess or question. He just listened and followed along with the visuals that her skin offered.

When her tale finished and he looked her in the eyes, Kagome finally started to cry in relief. There was no judgement in his violet eyes, only love. Riding on the waves of the deep connection they'd just made, their first time making love had been intense and soul searing. Afterwards, they had fallen asleep wrapped in each other, both of them knowing deep inside that they would never be able to let the other go.

When the morning dawned and they awoke with their limbs still tangled together, they both felt a new lightness to their relationship. The big mystery solved and the secret revealed, it was as though they could now truly move forward. As they left Kagome's apartment to have brunch together, Azusa basked in Kagome's smile as she left the house in a simple sundress for the first time in a long time.


End file.
